


A Day At The Spa

by LinkyChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Crowley, Dean x Reader, F/M, Well almost, sex in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyChan/pseuds/LinkyChan
Summary: Dean wins 5 tickets to go to a spa so Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley and yourself all go. Crowley's annoying, Sam and Cas get pissed and Dean breaks the rules. ;)





	A Day At The Spa

Dean has been harassing you for 2 weeks now. About a month ago, he won free tickets to a spa and was clearly too excited to go with all of you. Only problem is, he won a bundle of 5 tickets, a.k.a. Crowley tagged along. So Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and you all made your way to the spa.

It’s been a wonderful day and it was coming to an end so you all decided to go finish off the day with a little trip to the hot tub. Of course, even if Sam is in the biggest seat, his entire upper body is sticking out of the water as well as his long bent legs. Even if Cas agreed to join, he clearly doesn’t look like he enjoys this as his invisible feathers are getting soaked. Crowley seems to be enjoying himself a little too much though; he keeps making the lights red to try and give Sam flashbacks from hell and makes the water way too hot for everyone else in the tub. However, it doesn’t seem to affect you too much since your showers mainly consist of washing yourself and getting out, red as a tomato, from your burning hot sessions of boiling water. Even if you’re not really mad at Crowley and tend to just find his jokes funny, Sam and Cas get annoyed to the point of getting out and bringing Crowley with them, leaving the red lights turned on.

You don’t notice Dean’s grin until you turn around, a smile on your face from your two friends over reacting. Your reaction doesn’t stick for too long as the older Winchester swiftly swims towards you and corners you. Your breathing becomes quicker and your eyes harder to keep open as Dean’s breath tingles your cheek from his proximity. His gentle but yet hungry lips meet yours, taking your breath away. You’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but that was better than anything you’ve ever imagined. The gentle embrace quickly turned into something more. It wasn’t about sharing love anymore, it was about both of you sharing your passion and need for each other. It was all Dean could describe; _the touching and the feeling all of each other, his hands everywhere, tracing every inch of your body, the two of you moving together, pressing and pulling, grinding…_ but he doesn’t hit that sweet spot. Why? Because now, in your ‘’drunk in love’’ state, you can almost hear Sam yelling at his brother to get out of the tub because it’s illegal to fuck in a public place. You can also almost hear Sam swearing as he leaves the tent the tub was in as well as his oldest brother turning around to pick you up since you were pretty much drowning. What an amazing night this has been.

At least now you know why Dean was so excited!


End file.
